Nothing Like A Hot Meal
by sultana x
Summary: Blaise is a Vampire. He goes to the bar and sees his favorite donor, Ginny Weasley. He needs her and can't hold out any longer. He takes her to the bathroom things get steamy. TWOxSHOT


**Nothing Like A Hot Meal**

Blaise was grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary when he bounded up to the track manager (who also happened to be a great friend of his).

Theo was standing with some girl he faintly recognized. Blaise thought that she must have been with him in school.

She was eyeing him up in an obvious invitation to come and play.

She was pretty, he had to give her that; she had long brown hair and soft brown eyes and a smile that practically begged him to bang her… but she was not his type. She was irresistibly attracted to him though, almost all females were.

It wasn't even vanity on his part, he didn't boast about it—much. It was simple fact that girls liked him.

One of the perks of being a vampire.

Theo saw the girl eyeing Blaise up and introduced them exasperatedly, Theo was used to this. "Blaise, this is Lavender. She was in our year in school but she was--" Blaise cut him off, "A Gryffindor, I know."

He turned to Lavender and smiled disarmingly. "A pleasure, Miss Brown." He kept eye-contact with her and was pleased when a faint blush tinged her cheeks. He could practically hear her heartbeat getting faster.

Blaise loved having this effect on women. Faster heartbeats meant more delicious blood pumping around her delectable body.

She was a little too full for his taste though, a little too curvy. Blaise liked petite; he had a certain red-head ex Gryffindor on his mind.

It was reassuring to know that he had that effect on women, in any case. It always made him feel better after a certain someone rejected him.

He looked around just in time to see Pansy stalking up to them. He quickly turned to Lavender and asked, "Would you like to get a few drinks with me at the Hog's Head?" Lavender smiled and nodded as Pansy swooped down on them.

He felt a little shiver of revolt but he didn't show it, he was too well-bred for that. Pansy was useful to him sometimes when he needed a woman and there were none around. They had a very unique working relationship. She always allowed him to feed on her. She liked it a little too much but Blaise couldn't blame her for that.

She was almost like a high-class whore. Not for the money though, God knew her family were rolling around in the stuff. She did it for the status and the power.

Pansy liked knowing that she had bed the most influential men and women in the Wizarding and the Muggle world and that she had most of them wrapped around her perfectly manicured little finger.

She was gorgeous though. She was very 'blonde Amazonian', very tall and super-model like. All ice blue eyes and stick thin body.

Still, he couldn't stop the shudder that crept up on him when he thought about her going down on him.

Pansy seemed completely oblivious to this; her cold blue eyes were narrowed on Lavender. She looked at the pretty Gryffindor in disgust. "What are ­_you_ doing with _her_?" Pansy asked him snobbishly.

"Just going to get a drink," he replied easily. "See you later." With that, he grabbed Lavender's arm, looking into her eyes to make sure the contact was OK. What he saw was total assent, he tightened his grip on her and apparated them to the Hog's Head.

When they got there Blaise registered all the longing looks that the women were giving him. At the bar, Blaise recognized his favorite "donor". Ginny Weasley was sitting with those gorgeous Indian twins, Parvati and Padma. She was holding her own though, definitely.

She was, by far, the sexiest woman in the room in his eyes. Her little pink tongue lightly slid over her blood-red upper lip in an unconscious sexual gesture. Her green eyes had a faraway look to them as the twins talked to her.

Shit. Blaise needed to feed. Ginny Weasley did that to him. Suddenly Blaise could hear all the heartbeats in the room. Every woman he looked at had blood rushing beneath her skin. It was almost enough to make him lose control.

Lavender had spotted her best friends and was pulling him over to them. Blaise was numb and speechless. He was too busy focusing on not attacking every girl that pressed her body close to his. He almost growled as his nose picked up one of the most delicious scents ever. A girl at the bar had a tiny cut on her finger and Blaise could barely stand it.

Ginny turned away from them; her top was a skimpy black thing that barely had a back so when she turned he saw the creamy, pale skin with the blood pumping right beneath it.

God. How he wanted to lick down that back.

Ginny turned and looked at him and he saw the darkness register in her usually open and friendly eyes. Blaise was sure his eyes were as dark and that Ginny saw the longing in them. Blaise was willing to bet his life on the fact that that his pupils were dilated.

Anyone who looked at him closely enough would easily see that there was something not quite right about him. Blaise felt the venom leaking from his teeth, preparing him for attack.

Lavender looked between Ginny and Blaise and he saw the understanding dawn on her. From what Ginny had told her, she knew who Blaise was. Apparently the twins still had no idea what was going on.

Without saying anything, he grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her in the direction of the bathroom. She came along willingly, she knew what he needed.

He got her into the tiny cubicle that was the female bathroom and kissed her roughly on the mouth, his teeth nipping at her lower lip. One hand tangled in her fiery red hair and the other curved around her waist.

He pressed his body against hers and she backed up against the white tiled wall. Blaise ran his hand down from her hair and wrapped it around her hips, his palms spread and squeezing her tightly.

Ginny groaned and thrust her hips against his. The gesture drove him wild, he growled into her mouth.

Ginny allowed him to kiss her for a second before she pushed him back. "I know what you need, Zabini. Get on with it," she said. He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her, forever the aristocrat.

"Foreplay, Ginny?" he asked. She ignored him and turned her head to the side a little and left her stunning neck totally exposed to him.

God, how he loved the freckles splattered randomly around her neck.

Blaise removed a hand from her hip and brought it to her face. He gently turned her face towards him and kissed her on the lips again. He slid his tongue into her mouth and pushed himself onto her. Ginny responded positively, she moaned the little breathy moan of hers that drove him completely insane.

Blaise bit down on her lower lip. Not hard enough for her to feel pain but hard enough for her to whimper into his mouth. Her hands, which had previously been pressed against his chest slid downwards dangerously.

Blaise growled.

He turned to whisper into her ear, "You're more than a donor for me, you're much more."

Ginny didn't reply but turned to give him access to her neck again. Blaise could barely control himself when her neck was exposed to him. His fangs were itching to dig in to her tender skin and into the delicious blood rushing below the surface.

He was torn between the way he felt towards Ginny and the way he _needed_ to feed.

She knew how strong the urge was for him to sink his teeth into her flesh so she understood the magnitude of the gesture when he kissed her softly on the crook of her neck. She looked at him confused.

Blaise sighed. Ginny said tentatively, "You can, you know. We'll talk afterwards." He looked at her with pain in his eyes. He didn't want to take blood from Ginny, it wasn't right.

In his saliva was a component that caused a numbing effect, so his 'prey' wouldn't feel pain. He hated to think of Ginny as his prey but he couldn't hold out much longer.

"We'll talk afterwards, Gin, please," he said desperately. He hated to do this.

She nodded and he felt her hear beat a little faster. So he made her nervous? It was nowhere near how crazy she drove him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before his fangs grew and his pupils dilated a little more. "I know," she whispered back.

Blaise let himself go; he unleashed the beast inside him. He was hovering on the line that separated man and beast. She never stopped being Ginny to him. She was never just food; she was the only person who remained a person to him while he was feeding.

He was careful not to take too much from her; he really couldn't live with himself if he hurt her. When he finished sucking greedily at her neck, he pulled back but kept his arms around her, hugging her tiny body towards his large frame. He couldn't look at the neat puncture wounds on her neck.

Shit, he'd taken a little too much, she was very pale and he could see that she was disoriented. Seeing his concern, Ginny whispered, "I'll be fine, I just need to sit down."

Blaise lifted her up in his arms as easily as he would a baby and apparated them to his bed. He set her down in his emerald bed as gently as he could. He something that felt like an electric shock run through him when she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

He summoned a glass of water for him and a juice for her. She was dizzy, she needed sugar. She sat up, still a little pale and rolled her eyes at him. "I hate juice, you can have it."

He grinned; they had this conversation every time. "You're taking that juice if I have to force you to do it." They both knew he was lying; he would never force her to do anything.

Still, she drank her juice and cuddled into him for a good night's rest. He snuggled down too; they were both asleep within minutes. She had her back to his front, her tight form fitting and molding perfectly to his. He had a muscled arm around her waist anchoring her to him; his face was buried in her neck.

Blaise kissed the place where his teeth had sunk into her soft and tender flesh a few times before he went to sleep.

Blaise felt better than he had in weeks. There was nothing like a hot meal. Hot in the truest sense of the word.


End file.
